


Prime AutobotsxFemale Human

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A transformers prime rp





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was with her friends the Autobots at the Autobot base and she was wondering where Wheeljack was her crush.

Bee was use arriving back at the Autobot base after patrolling the area for any decepticons. He wondered where his friends were.

Wheeljack was on patrol with Bulkhead. While he searched around he began to wander about Molly. 

Phoebe had always wondered where her best friend Miko always went. She followed her to the Autobot base and quietly snuck in without tripping any of the security system.

Molly was watching tv and sitting down on the couch. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him.

Bee noticed a human female besides Miko and wondered who she was. He looked and gazed at her lovingly.

Miko walks in witj Phoebe and smiles. "Hey Bumblebee, this is my best friend Phoebe Wilson!"

Phoebe smiles at him and waves to the yellow robot while keeping her sleeves down to hide her arms.

Wheeljack decides to call Molly since he was bored. He sends a phone call to her hoping she would answer.

Molly answered her cell phone and said, “hey Wheeljack what’s up? How’re you doing my sexy Autobot?” She said flirting with him.

Bee nodded and he brought her up to his face and purred kissing her all over her face as he nuzzled her.

"I miss you, babe. I can't wait to coke back from patrol." He smirks at her.

Phoebe held onto Bee and giggles. She was enjoying his kisses and nuzzles.

Molly blushed.  
“Geez Wheeljack. I can’t wait either! I love you so much!” she confessed.

Bee said she was very pretty and sexy and beautiful. He stroked her cheek with his finger.

Wheeljack blushes and smiles. "I love you too Molly!"

She nuzzles and purrs against his finger while holding onto his hand.

Molly blushed back and made kissy noises at him through her cell phone. She said bye and hung up.

Bee set her down and kissed and stroked the top of her head and waved and said hi to Miko high fiving her.

Wheeljack drove back to the base once he finished his patrol. All he could think about was seeing Molly and giving her lots of kisses.

Miko smiles at Bee and went off with Raf and Jack to go play video games.

Phoebe smiles and watched them. She climbs onto Bee's shoulder and nuzzles him.

Molly grinned. She was dressed in a slutty maid outfit for him. She was in his room hiding.

Bee purred and growled in pleasure as he walked back into his room and he set her down on his berth and got on it shrinking himself down to size.

Once he got to the base, Wheeljack went straight to his room. He looks around for Molly.

Phoebe blushes and watched him shrink. "Wow.."

Molly got out of her hiding spot grinning sexily at him. She was a little shy in her outfit since she never wore stuff like that before.

Bee nodded and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her ear sucking on her earlobe and he kissed her thighs smirking.

Wheeljack's jaw dropped to the floor once he saw her. He immediately shrunk down to her size and kisses her deeply. "You dressed up just for me, Molly?"

Phoebe gives off a soft moan and grips his shoulder. She's never had this experience with anyone, but she loved that it was Bee doing this to her.

Molly nodded and shyly looked away from him and asked if he liked it. She moaned into the kiss.

Bee gently laid down on his back on his berth with him on top of her and told her that he was all hers to do whatever she wanted with.

He turns her towards him as he kisses and licks her neck. "I love it... It shows off your perfect body.."

Phoebe blushes and kisses Bumblebee deeply while putting his hands on her waist.

“Ahh Wheeljack! Ahh please sweetie!” Molly whimpered and mewled cutely and submissively.

Bee stroked her hips in circles with his thumbs while he kissed and nipped her neck and shoulders creating love marks.

"Tell me what you want me to do.." Wheeljack kisses and licks her neck while leaving love marks.

Phoebe whimpered softly while feeling him pin her hands up with one of his own. She looked at him with such innocent eyes and it drove him over the edge with lust.

“Ahh ravish me Wheeljack! Do everything and anything to my body! Whatever you want! I’m all yours!” Molly whimpered.

Bee’s optics gazed deep into her soul with lust and passion and desire as he ripped her clothes off leaving her naked on top of him and he groped her breasts.

Wheeljack smirks as he kisses her deeply while biting her neck with more force, but not too hard.

Phoebe quickly covers her body from him. She felt so shy to let anyone see her body.

Molly let out some mewls and whimpers as she gripped and clung onto him tightly.

Bee took her hands and arms away and told her that she was absolutely stunning. He sucked on a nipple while he groped the other again.

He licks her love bites and starts to remove the outfit while kissing her nipples.

Phoebe moans softly and held onto him. "B-Bee... Only you make me feel like this... I belong to you only..." She was panting softly.

Molly moaned out loudly and rubbed his chest and arms up and down arching her back.

Bee nodded smirking and said I’m yours to her as he looked at her lovingly while he sucked on the other nipple now.

Wheeljack kisses back up to her ear as he bites and suckles her earlobe.

Phoebe moans and pulls him closer to her as he sucks on her nipple.

Molly groaned softly shouting out his name as she told him to suck on her breasts.

Bee slithered his tongue down her stomach where he met her inner thighs and made hickeys on them.

Wheeljack travels down to her nipples and begins sucking harder while biting them.

Phoebe moans softly and grips the berth while looking away in embarrassment.

Molly whimpered his name out sexily for him as she arched her back in ecstasy.

Bee turned her head to face him again and while he stared into her eyes he flipped them over and he was on top now as he suckled on her clit.

Wheeljack pulls away from her nipples and licks down to her vagina. He removes her outfit and starts licking her vagina deeply. 

Phoebe moans and screams out in pleasure.

Molly shuddered and groaned out as she rubbed his crotch.

Bee stuck his tongue deep into her core lapping at it and at her juices.

Wheeljack licks and sucks on her cilt while nibbling on it.

Phoebe moans and cums after she feels him lick her vagina more.

Molly mewled softly as she arched her back.

Bee swallowed her cum and got out his dick and shoved it into her.

Wheeljack pulls away and thrusts into her hard and deep.

Phoebe screams and grips his shoulders tightly since it was her first time.

Molly moaned out in pleasure telling him to go deeper and faster into her.

Bee stayed still stroking her cheeks trying to shush her and calm her down.

Wheeljack puts her legs on his shoulders while thrusting harder.

Phoebe started panting and moaning while looks at him while kissing him. "F-Faster... Please.."

Molly arched her back whimpering scratching his shoulders.

Bee then started to thrust into her harder and faster going deeper as he nodded.

Wheeljack moans as he thrusts deeper. He pulls her closer as they fuck.

Phoebe moans and leaves scratches on his back.

Molly kissed his lips passionately and grinded against him screaming his name.

Bee pounded and humped her harder putting her on all fours while he slapped her butt cheeks growling.

Wheeljack thrusts harder and spreads her legs more while pulling her into his lap. He thrusts harder and wrapped her legs around him as he thrusts up into her.

Phoebe begs him to go faster and deeper while gripping the sides if the berth as she leaves scratches on the berth.

Molly straddled him as she came really hard and she kissed his shoulder moaning.

Bee reached his peak and orgasmed shooting his seeds into her.

Wheeljack thrusts harder until he shot his seed into her while french kissing her.

Phoebe screams in pleasure as she came hard. All her juices leaked onto the berth as she panted.

Molly mewled and kissed him deeply back rubbing his inner thighs.

Bee pulled out of her panting as he got a blanket put it on over them and said I love you.

Wheeljack kisses back deeply and pulls her into his arms while laying down. He pulls a blanket onto them while kissing her cheek. He whispers I love you.

Phoebe held onto him while nuzzling his neck. "I love you too Bee.."

"Ahh Wheeljack please pull outta me!" Molly whimpered.

Bee closed his optics and went offline while holding her closely to him in his arms.

"Sorry, Molly.." He kisses her cheek and pulls out of her while holding her close.

Phoebe held onto him while kissing his cheek.

Molly moaned then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Bee slept contently and happily for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeljack was still asleep in bed while holding Molly close to him.

Phoebe slowly wakes up to see Bee leaving the room.

Molly woke up and yawned nuzzling him and rubbed his crotch.

Bee was up and he leaves his room and goes to see Optimus to report.

Wheelkack holds her close and moans softly.

Phoebe quietly followed him and watched.

Molly grinned and nipped and nibbled his neck biting him.

Bee reported his findings from that day to Optimus and then walked back to his room.

Wheeljack kisses her deeply and pulls her close.

Phoebe heads back to his room and climbs into his berth.

Molly whimpered into the kiss kissing him back biting his lower lip.

Bee saw that Phoebe was still asleep and he smiled getting in his berth and held her in his arms.

Wheeljack nibbles her neck while kissing it more.

Phoebe held onto him, but climbed out of bed once she saw that he was asleep.

Molly moaned and told him to stop. She went back to sleep.

Bee continued to sleep not even aware his sparkmate left his room.

Wheeljack cuddled her in his arms and slowly went back to sleep too.

Phoebe walks back into his room and climbs back into his berth.

The next morning Molly was up and atom. She yawned and got dressed in her normal clothes.

Bee was up and he kissed his sparkmate’s forehead and got off of the berth and went back to his normal size.

Wheeljack was already up and back to his normal size. "Morning, Molly."

Phoebe was still asleep and could hear her cellphone ringing which was waking her up.

“Morning Wheeljack!” Mollly said looking and gazing up at him. She wanted to get off the berth but needed his help.

Bee noticed that her cell was ringing and he panicked. No one other than them could the secret of them and their location.

Wheeljack gently picked her up and kisses her cheek.

Phoebe reaches for her phone snd shuts it off. "Don't worry Bee. That was my alarm telling me it's time to wake up."

Molly blushed and kissed his now big finger. She snuggled into his arms.

Bee nodded and grabbed her taking her to the kitchen they had for their humans.

Wheeljack smiled at her.

"Bee wait! I'm still naked!" She covers herself with his hand since she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Molly wanted to go to the kitchen so she told him to go there.

“Oh oops! Sorry!” Bee said and quickly ran back to his room with her in his arms.

Wheeljack takes her to the kitchen. 

She blushes and went to get dressed.

Molly thanked him and waited to be set down. She kissed his cheek.

Bee waited for her to finish so he could take her to the kitchen for her to get something to eat.

Wheeljack sets her down to let her eat.

Phoebe comes out dressed in her clothes.

Molly thanked him and made herself something to eat.

Bee picked her up and took her back to the kitchen where Molly was.

Mini timeskip 

Wheeljack was driving with Molly.

Phoebe was watching Bee head off to patrol with Bulkhead. She sighs deeply and went to head home.

Molly was having a blast in the passenger seat of inside Wheeljack. She was screaming out in joy.

Bee went off on another patrol and thought about his girl. He sighed and went off in search of decepticons.

Wheeljack smiled as he drove faster. "Having fun, Molly?"

Phoebe went back home until she gets grabbed by Knockout. "Let go of me!"

"Not a chance." He transforms inyo his vehicle form, strapped Phoebe in and drove off.

Molly nodded.  
"Yes I am Wheeljack! Wahooo!" she yelled.

Bee sensed that something was wrong. He got trace of a decepticon signal that was coming his way. He sped off and knew he had to save his girl.

Wheeljack drives fast and does a few tricks for her.

Knockout had taken her to his lab where he had Phoebe tied down and pulls out his tools. "Let's play doctor shall we?" 

Phoebe wanted to scream, but she had her mouth covered with special tape as Knockout removed her clothes to start surgery.

Molly didn't mean to but on one of those tricks he did she threw up.

Bee sped and revved off until he found and made it at the secret lab. He busted the door down and beat up knockout and he unstrapped his girl and transformed riding off.

Wheeljack transforms, helps her out, and went to go clean himself up.

Phoebe was knocked out with her clothes removed qnd cuts on her

"S-sorry sweetie! I guess I'm not feeling too good!" Molly yelled after him.

Bee took her back to their secret base and brought her to ratchet who was their medic.

"Its okay. I should've told you I was doing those tricks." He cleans out the vomit.

Ratchet runs a scan over her.

Molly nodded and she groggily followed after him.

Bee hoped she was gonna be ok. If only she never left the base to begin with.

Wheeljack comes back to her vomit free and picked her up.

Ratchet gives her a shot and lays her down. "She just needs to rest."

Molly secretly was turned on and aroused by him at that moment she tried to hide her blush.

Bee nodded and picked her up delicately taking her to a human bed in the base to rest on.

Wheeljack picks her up and leaves with her.

Phoebe was sleeping in his arms.

Molly cuddled against him and sighed looking all around her at the world.

Bee settled her gently down and got in next to her changing to human size again and cuddled her to him.

"You ok?" Wheeljack looked down at her.

Phoebe nuzzled into him.

Molly nodded saying she just loved earths beauty was all.

Bee purred and growled as he rubbed her smooth soft butt cheeks.

Wheeljack smiled at her and drives back home.

Phoebe held onto him and purred softly.

Molly rubbed her butt against his leather seat inside him and grinned softly.

Bee smirked and he groped and made hickeys on her butt cheeks.

Wheeljack blushed as his engine revved. "M-Molly.."

Phoebe moans softly and blushes.

Molly grinned at him and stroked his dashboard.

Bee then made hickeys up and over her back.

Wheeljack moans softly then stops the car.

Phoebe moans softly and held onto him. "B-Bee.."

"What're you gonna do about it huh Wheeljack?" Molly teased.

Bee then stopped and told her she could do what she wanted to him now.

Wheeljack uses the seatbelts 5o strap her down and makes his hands appear to start to tease her vagina.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Bee.."

Molly gasped and she squeaked and moaned softly.  
“Ahh Wheeljack please!” she begged.

“Anything and everything you wanna do to me baby,” Bee growled and purred to her.

"Oh no my love... I'm going to enjoy this.." He pushes one of his fingers into her vagina.

She kisses him deeply.

Molly stared at the car ceiling and whimpered softly and quietly trying to arch her back but she was strapped down.

Bee chirped into the kiss and kissed her back then told her to but and suck on his neck as he grunted in bliss.

Wheeljack thrusts in and out of her while smirking. He loved to her hear whimper.

Phoebe kisses and bites his neck while rubbing his crotch.

“Ahh Wheeljack please! I’m begging you! Please unstrap me!” Molly mewled out loudly.

Bee growled and churred as he ran his hands over her inner thighs and he was in ecstasy.

"Will be a good girl for daddy?" He smirked and continued to thrust.

Phoebe kisses down his chest and leaves bite marks.

“Y-you’re not my daddy and yes!” Molly grunted as she wanted so badly to do something.

Bee let out some groans and grunts as he arched his back and laid down on the bed underneath her.

"Don't talk back, hun... I'll have to punish you.." Wheeljack thrusts deeper and harder.

Phoebe pulls away as she looked deeply into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with lust and love for him only.

“Ahh Wheeljack please! I’ll be good just please unstrap me!” Molly screamed out in pleasure.

Bee stared up at her with lustful optics looking back up at her as he rubbed his hands over her hips caressing them.

Wheeljack smirks and unstraps her.

She moans softly snd looks at him while kissing him deeply.

Molly panted as she took off all of her clothes and wanted Wheeljack so badly to enter her and make hickeys on her and suck on her nipples.

Bee then had an idea as he kissed her back with fervor and more passion than ever before. He took her legs wrapped them around his head and sucked on her clit.

Wheeljack shrinks down to human size after laying her down and thrusts into her.

Phoebe gasps out in pleasure and held onto his head as he sucks. "B-Bee!!" She moans out in pleasure

Molly grunted and moaned wantonly for him as she arched her back.

Bee lapped and swirled his tongue around her vagina sucking on it as well and French kissing it.

Wheeljack thrusts harder and deeper into her.

Phoebe moans out and pulls him closer. "Ahhh! Bee don't stop please!!"

Molly mewled and told him to make hickeys on her neck.

Bee then took his mouth off of her clit and entered a finger into her stroking and rubbing her inner lining.

Wheeljack thrusts harder and deeper. He licks and kisses her neck as he fucks her harder.

Phoebe moans more snd grips his shoulder.

Molly moaned raking her nails down his shoulders as she shuddered in delight.

Bee fingered her deeper and more roughly into her fucking her with two fingers now.

Wheeljack thrusts harder and deeper into Molly while holding her hips in place.

Phoebe screams in pleasure while gripping his shoulders.

Molly told him to suck on her breasts as she whimpered.

Bee toon his fingers out of her and shoved his member right in as he groaned. 

Wheelkack starts sucking on her breasts while thrusting harder and deeper.

Phoebe moans and grips his shoulders. She loved how he fucked her rough.

Molly elicited a moan and she orgasmed and held onto his head telling him more.

Bee smirked down at her as he fucked her harder into the mattress and he grunted.

Wheeljack nibbles on her nipples while fucking her harder.

Phoebe moans and screams his name

Molly moaned and mewled out in bliss and in delight arching her back.

Bee thrusted harder faster and deeper into her as he grunted and he kissed her cheek.

Wheeljack continues to thrust harder and deeper into her.

She moans out in pleasure and held onto him.

Molly moaned out as she orgasmed again and she panted.

Bee hit her g spot as he groaned and he climaxed into her panting.

Wheeljack thrusts harder as he started to get closer.

She moans out and climaxes hard.

Molly screamed his name telling him to climax already!

Bee then slipped and pulled out of her as he grunted and nuzzled her neck.

Wheeljack thrusts harder and finally climaxes while groaning her name.

Phoebe moans out and panting softly.

Molly panted and breathed heavily as she shuddered.

Bee nipped and suckled on her earlobe and smirked.

"I love you so much Molly..."

Phoebe was panting softly at him.


End file.
